Save Untitled
=WTF is Save untitled= * Generally speaking it something i like to call a “open constructed world” basically meaning a Setting for people to write stories in. somewhat akin to Warhammer 40k or Middle earth * This is something that originally came out of a failed story attempts that never got out of my head. plus i was better at writing and reading “WIKI” than i was writing stories so i figured that i make this world building thing as my first real work. Factions =The world of Save untitled are Divided by huge Power Blocks all runned by run by a OP of a Superpower. so lets meet the big boys .= *United Federation: Good ol America, Reckless and “shoot first” world police, but they are generally the “good guys” more or less *Chinese Collective: Red China, Though the most extremist have left power and is now only a oligarchy which it’s current leader wishes to abolish *The Commonwealth: the Stiff Upper Lips, Basically a scaled down Steampunk version of the british empire *Empire of Japan: the land of the rising sun. Everything you love about Japan (Giant robots, ninja, Super cool martial arts, ect.) *European Union: a United Europa. Roughly on par with japan in terms of technology, after years of defending against the USSR it been adopting vaguely communist policies * Russia: For the motherland. on the other side of the coin, after years of fighting against the “evil Capitalist west” Russias it self has become very, very, Capitalist. Stuck with using old equipment from the Cold War era * The Syndicate: A Conglomeration of huge Megacorps following a strict Randist School of thought. * African National Union: Born out of a rogue state in South Africa, it uses it abundent of resources to develop and acquire the latest technology to help develop africa into a major world power. * Pharaoh's Legion: Located in the Darkest Heart of Africa, a ragtag empire fueled by slavery and war. takes on a Ancient Egyptian aesthetic out of scavenged material and supplies. * Brazilian Junta: Ruled by a harsh military dictatorship, the Junta is currently engaged against the the Technocrats For control of the Amazon. * Republic of Raji: The ever expanding country determined to find a solution for their everlasting land and resource problems. Enemies of the Raji never underestimate the power of gigantic hordes of infantry (except for china) * Technocrats Alliance: And Unholy Unity of Mad scientist with a huge obsession with building robots in order the recreate the world according to their vision * Order of the Templars: A secret Order formed hundred of years ago, Dedicated to destroying cults and insane Magic wielders wishing to destroy the world, and generally trying maintaining the balance of power * Aliens: a Extreaestial force of unkown origins. the most mysterious faction of them all. =The Universe= * With Save Untitled, the goal is Plausibility, not Realism. Don't agonize over something that isn't 100% accurate, but using real facts or close enough can add a lot to the perceived realism of the work. * Basically, Rule of Cool comes first, then accuracy. If it doesn't make it cooler, then there is no reason for it to be wrong. * Generally the Mood of the world can be described as a world half full. it seems like a depressing world to live in (what with rampant terrorism, Global Superpowers wishing to backstab one another, and the unknown wanting to kill everyone) but look deeper and the world is not that quite different than our own. ** However different factions and characters will have different views on it but remember There are no Right or Wrong answers *** In other words, unless they are plotting to destroy the world for some Insane school of thought everyone has a point * The more evil something is, the more funny, silly, bumbling, outrageous, or incompetent the people behind it should be. You have to be shockingly evil to warrant the bad stuff you do being talked about with a straight face. ** That doesn't mean you can't have something be seriously wrong, but because we're generally not trying to make people have nightmares/be depressed, there should be at least an element of dark humour to it, even if the humour is so dark that light cannot escape its surface. But one shouldn't go too overboard on it. Remember it might be a grey world but it of the Light Gray kind. =Science and Technology= * If there was a crossover of different technology, Save untitled is that crossover * Basically Speaking a lot the factions of the world have a “For the Future” style of Technology, ie: The Federation embodies late 90s to early 2000s Militaristic vision of the future ala Halo or starship troopers,The European Union Represent 50s Raygun Gothic futurism mixed with Twenty Minutes into the Future, The Legion can be placed in Late 70s post-apocalyptic scavenger world, hoarding old technology to build their empire, Meanwhile The Commonwealth draws a lot from WW1 Steampunk with a little hint of Magitek, the Fountainhead Syndicate has a mix of 80s cyberpunk with a Ayn Randish Space Brasilia Aesthetic, While Japan Mixes Mecha Anime with early 90s post cyberpunk. ** And to Bring all to perspective the Current year of this world is 2010….AD Impossible Tech * You can't break the Light Speed barrier; you want to cross it, you have to find a way around it. * No free energy. * No cold fusion * Nuclear Power/Weapons (uranium is near impossible to find since it’s stupidly a rare material) Compared OTL Tech Nobody Has Invented Yet * Biological Immortality Stuff that Hasn't Happened Yet * Walking on the other worlds * Human spaceflight outside the Moon's orbit Stuff Everyone Can Do * The Basic mundane tech like we do (refrigerators, cars, cell Phones, ect.) * Everybody has medical knowledge roughly on par with the modern day, unless it's better of course! * Using the good old internet ;) Stuff that Isn't Worth Doing * Bottled plasma weapons (ie, bolts instead of beams) * Large Scale Biotech (IE, no biological tanks, no biocomputers, etc) =Do You Belive in Magic?= =With Weird Science comes magic/superpowers.= F***king Magic, how do they Work *Basically works kinda on the same level as harry potter or the Jedi, basically certain individuals have special powers (ie one guy is born with super strength, while one guy has the power to read minds, ect.) Generally they happened to be pretty badass in this world *however not all have these gift naturally. thought most body augmentations people can uslally be onpar with a “gifted one” however the cost to do it is gut wrenching (side effects include insanity, decaying body, memory loss, and a 87% chance of dying a horrible death) *In addition to super powered beings, there are also the existances of anthropomorphic animals (In other words anthros/furries) exacting coaside with humanity.However the number of anthros are few and incommon, additudes to them range from outright racism to intermarige. But for the most part, a lot of people are indiffrent to anthros. this page is still a work in process Category:Worlds Category:Save Untitled